


Wistful Whispers

by TheLadyofMisrule



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMisrule/pseuds/TheLadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stemily Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful Whispers

 

Stephen had never meant for this to happen. Hell, he had never really thought it could.

But no matter how much he denied it, or even laughed it off – this pretence was getting harder and harder to maintain.

Especially when he saw her.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile that took his breath away.

His hands clenching into a fist, as his eyes drifted to the collage of pictures on his dresser. Mavi gurgling with laughter at six months , Mavi grabbing at the camera at seven months, Cassandra, his wife, the mother of his child holding her playfully over her vegan baby foot buffet.

And then it slid to the other pictures, the one’s of the cast, David, Colton, James and Katie.

His cast, his crew, his home away from home.

He closed his eyes and saw the picture he didn’t have on his dresser. The one Paul had taken that one time when she had been laughing so hard she’d had her eyes closed as she leaned into him, the one where he hadn’t had the power to look away as she had.

Swallowing against the solid ache in his heart, he opened his eyes again, forcing himself to look at the perfect smile on Mavi’s face in her last picture. She was happy. That’s what the entire marriage had been about, doing thing right, for her, Cassandra was beautiful and sweet and perfect, and most of all she was practical – which was why she hadn’t flinched once when they’d talked about giving Mavi a proper family, a proper chance.

They’d both been friends, best friends – and back then he had thought that was all a real relationship was really about.

He’d been a grown man who had seen his father abandon his mother when he was barely ten, he wasn’t going to be that person, he couldn’t. Back then it hadn’t mattered - He hadn’t believed in fairytale romances or soul-mates.

He believed in responsibility and constants.

But even responsibility couldn’t stop him from wistfully wishing three years later, as he was about to leave to shoot their most intimate shoot yet, that he had believed in more.

*


End file.
